El reflejo del dragón
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: Taira es la prima de Tyson, son identicos, practicamente iguales, pero no se llevan bien. Susbestias bit inclusicve son como dos gotras de agua, pero sus peleas van más ayá de lo familiar, ¿Como afectara esto al equipo? ?Por qué Kai actua raro con ella?
1. 1¡¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto

* * *

Advertencia: Los personajes de Bayblade no me pertenecen a mí, solo los estoy presentando con una idea que se me ha ocurrido

Nota: Aquí estoy usando el apellido en japonés de Tyson (Kinomiya) y Kai (Hiwatari)

**1. ¡¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!! ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos fuera?**

_Nadie se espera una sorpresa así al volver de sus vacaciones_

Hacía una tarde soleada y algo ventosa, de esas de finales del verano que anuncian al otoño a la vuelta de la esquina y en la calle se veía un taxi llegar a la residencia de los Kinomiya.

--¡Es bueno volver!—decía Rei a la nada mientras admiraba la casa

--La verdad no, a mi me habría encantado quedarme unos días más en la playa—Se quejó Daichi — No entiendo por qué tenemos que volver.

--Por que solo eran unas vacaciones Daichi, VA-CA-CIO-NES. No íbamos a quedarnos a vivir allá para siempre— Ahora Hilary le reprendía

--Aún así ¡¡ ¿quién quiere volver a aquí?!

--Vamos Daichi, no me digas que no extrañaste a Tyson y a Kai— Daichi no respondió, El rubio del equipo le había ganado el jueguito, esa era la verdad, extrañaba a Kai y a Tyson.

La razón de que todo el equipo se fuera de vacaciones sin Tyson y Kai, fue que los eternos rivales no querían dejar su entrenamiento con el bayblade (aunque en realidad la razón fue el torneo de bayblade local, el entrenamiento solo fue una excusa). Así que ambos se quedaron en casa de Tyson con el abuelo.

--Jajaja, Me pregunto qué habrán hecho Kai y mi otouto en todo este tiempo—

--Posiblemente entrenar hasta la muerte, Hiro,--Le contestó la bestia vid de la laptop.

--Tienes razón Dizzy, tomando en cuenta que esos dos son demasiado tercos y testarudos.

Todos soltaron una gran carcajada para después seguir a Hiro al interior de la casa.

--¡¡Abuelo!! ¡Ya volvimos!—No hubo respuesta o algún signo de vida en la casa-- ¿abuelo?, ¿Tyson? ¿Kai?

--Parece que no hay nadie—Se limitó a decir Hilary

-- ¿Esperen que es eso?

--¿Que es qué, Rei?—Daichi estaba perplejo

--Ese sonido

--Parece venir del dojo— Hiro lo identificó fácilmente.

Dejaron su equipaje en la entrada y se dirigieron cautelosos al dojo, de donde provenía el ruido: golpes, gritos… ¿qué pasa aquí? Eso no parece un bayblade… Al llegar al lugar abrieron la puerta y casi se van de espaldas a ver a alguien con una espada de bambú casi golpearlos en las caras. En el dojo estaban todos. Kai y el abuelo estaban sentados en un extremo mirando el encuentro: eran dos personas con cola de caballo, a juzgar por el cabello que sobresalía de las armaduras. El encuentro de kendo continuaba aún cuando casi habían golpeado a los espectadores, hasta que el abuelo se dio cuenta de su presencia.

--Muy bien pequeños, ya pueden parar—Dijo con esa voz típica del abuelo, pero ninguno le hizo caso haciendo sobresalir una vena en su cabeza, tomó su propia espada de bambú y golpeo a ambos en la cabeza—¡¡Les dije que era suficiente!! Ahora reciban a los recién llegados!!—Iban a protestar pero ambos soltaron un suspiro de resignación—Ahora… ¿qué se debe hacer?—Ambos se cruzaron de brazos y se dieron la espalda—No actúen como niños pequeños y hagan las cosas como se debe.

Ambos oponentes se quitaron la protección de la cabeza, dejando a todos boquiabiertos, menos a los Kinomiya y a Kai, al ver que eran iguales.

--Jefe… ¿tú sabías que Tyson tuviera algún gemelo?

--es claro que no, o lo habría registrado en mis archivos—respondió la bestia vid

A ellos no les importó hicieron una reverencia y luego se dirigieron a los recién llegados.

--¡¡Hola chicos!! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?—Ese era Tyson

--Bien otouto, fueron muy tranquilas y reparadoras, sobre todo porque no tuvimos que oír tus discusiones con Daichi, ni tus ronquidos.—Tyson respondió con un puchero de "te odio aniki " mientras Hiro seguía hablando—por cierto no sabía que ella fuera a venir…

--¡¡ELLA??—Casi se desmayan cuando oyeron que el supuesto clon de Tyson era una niña.

--Yo tampoco, arribó al día siguiente de que ustedes partieran.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban sentados a la mesa esperando una explicación por parte de Tyson y la chica que tanto se le parecía (el abuelo y Hiro estaban hablando a solas de otros asuntos) Ahora ya no parecían tan iguales como con los trajes de kendo, Podían notar que ella tenía el flequillo un poco más largo que Tyson, pero lo suficiente para cubrir una parte de su rostro y suelto se podía notar que era aún más lacio. Y con su ropa normal, se podía ver que era una chica.

--¿Muy bien Tyson, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a tardar en presentarnos a esta linda chica?—

--¿No me apresures Max, quieres?

--Lo siento jjijiji

--Ahhhh… bien chicos, ella es mi prima, se llama Taíra y va a vivir con nosotros durante algún tiempo, no es la gran cosa.

--Se te olvida algo Tyson,--todos la miraron para prestarle más atensión-- también te voy a quitar el titulo de campeón mundial

--¿qué cosa?, ¿ella también es una bey-luchadora?—Rei lo dijo sin pensar

--Si, pero no lo va a lograr, aunque hay que reconocerle que es buena.

--Pelea mejor qué tu—intervino la voz que siempre está más alejada desde un rincón, Kai Hiwarari. Ahí recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. —Si yo fuera tu le tendría miedo.

Tyson estaba a punto de levantarle la voz a Kai cuando Max intervino

--¿Eso quiere decir que ha peleado contra Kai?

--Si, ¿recuerdan el torneo local? Pues la fecha se cambió y fue el mismo día que Taíra llegó. Y… --se tornó hacia su prima-- ¡y no puedo creer todavía lo que hizo!!—Taíra soltó una risita

--Qué puedo decir? Siempre me a gustado eso de "hacer una gran entrada"

--¿que hizo?,--preguntó inocentemente Daichi al tiempo que devoraba unas bolas de arroz.

--Ya lo verán—apenas lo dijo salió de la habitación y regresó con un disco en la mano—Le pedí al abuelo que lo grabara, — Kenny recibió el disco y lo colocó en la computadora

(NOTA: EN ESTA PARTE LO QUE PASA EN LA GRABACIÓN ESTA ENTRE ASTERISCOS; LO QUE NO LO ESTA, SON LOS COMENTARIOS QUE HACEN MIENTRAS LA VEN)

--¡¡Bienvenidos sean todos a la gran final del torneo local de Bayblade!! Y como ya es costumbre yo seré su narrador y arbitro, ¡¡presentando a los finalistas!! ¡¡Kai Hiwatari y Tyson Kinomiya!! ¡Que encuentro señores!! Me recuerda la primera vez que pelearon en este mismo torneo por primera vez!!

* * *

--¿Por qué se supone que vamos a ver esto?

--¿No es obvio Max? El señor campeón mundial tiene un gran ego

--Hilary mejor espera a ver el encuentro y sabrás la razón por la que se los muestro

* * *

Ya había empezado el encuentro, los blades se repelían el uno al otro incluso antes de llegar a tocarse, en el bay-estadio o en el aire

--¡¡Este es un encuentro titánico!! Y algo me dice que no tardarán mucho en llamar a las bestias vid!!

Mientras todos veían atontados al bay-estadio y la pantalla que enfocaba a los dos contendientes, no notaron lo que Kai notó.

--¿Qué sucede Tyson? ¿El campeón mundial ha perdido la inspiración?—Kai no recibió una respuesta, solo miraba al peliazul frente a él, cuyo rostro era ocultando detrás del flequillo y con la ayuda de la habitual gorra roja, sin decir nada, La verdad, se veía diferente— ¡Vamos! ¡¡Habla!!—Tampoco hubo una respuesta—Si no me contestarás a mi, entonces me imagino que será más digna de hablar ¡mi bestia vid! ¡¡DRANZER!!

En ese momento el blade de Kai comenzó a despedir un brillo rojo anunciante de la salida del gran Fénix

* * *

--No entiendo, ¿qué se supone que veamos?—Insistía Hilary

--Esto es lo que deben ver—La voz seria de Kai fue la que esta vez la hizo callar

* * *

EL blade de Kai estaba atacando al otro sin piedad, abusando del poder de la bestia, hasta que en uno de los ataques éste fue lanzado por los aires, fue entonces que su dueño pareció reaccionar, y la evidencia de esto fue la sonrisa que se alcanzaba a ver

--¡¡Metal Dragun!!—EL blade despidió una cegadora luz blanca y de un instante al otro apareció un dragón de aspecto familiar, parecía ser cubierto por una coraza de plata

--¡¡WOW!! ¡¡Parece que Dragun ha cambiado de Look!! ¡¡Ahora es de plata!!

--¿Es eso?—Interrogó Daichí, aún comiendo las bolas de arroz-- ¿querías que viéramos a Dragún? Admito que se ve diferente, pero no tiene nada de extraordinario

--Sigue viendo Daichi, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. —Hilary quedo boquiabierta con esas palabras de parte de Tyson

--Tyson…. Creo que pasar tiempo sin nosotros te hace usar el cerebro, eso es peligroso.

Apenas se escuchaba esto cuando el blade que aun seguía flotando en medio del bay-estadio, cayó junto al otro y comenzó a atacar desde todas partes, parecía que había otros cuatro por la velocidad con la que lo hacía

* * *

--y eso, habría sigo aún mejor, si quien estuviera peleando fuera yo

--Quieres decir que… no, no, no es posible eso.

--Créeme Rei, es posible

* * *

--¡¡Gah!! ¡¡DRANZER!! ¡¡GIRO DE FUEGO!!—Con la orden inmediatamente el blade avanzó hasta los límites del plato y avanzó en una circunferencia dejando al del rival siendo rodeado poco a poco por una columna de fuego. La ráfaga generada era tan fuerte que ambos debieron de cubrirse para no ser alcanzados por la flama del bay-estadio. Hasta que en uno de los tantos giros de Dranzer el viento le arranco al peliazul la gorra de la cabeza y de una vez su cabello se solto revelando…

* * *

--¡¡Qué?!—Todos pegaron el grito al cielo al mismo tiempo

--Dizzy, esto no puede ser, dime que es un error en la tarjeta gráfica

--Me encantaría Jefe, pero desafortunadamente yo veo lo mismo que tu, y mis circuitos están de maravilla

* * *

--¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¡Tyson ha sido reemplazado, damas y caballeros, y su doble ES UNA CHICA!!

--¿Quién eres tú?

--Te lo diré, apenas te derrote, Kai-chan

--¿Nani?—La sonrisa de confianza de la peliazul lo habían confundido

--¡¡METAL DRAGUN!! ¡¡ATAQUE KATANA NO RYUKEN!! (Golpe del dragón espada)

En un momento, una luz de dentro de la columna erradicó las llamas en un gran estruendo y Metal Dragún (aun flotando sobre el bay estadio) cayó sobre el otro con una fuerza tal que casi lo clava a éste

--Ups! Me falló, pero al menos gané.

Y efectivamente, una vez que la nube de polvo, causada por el impacto, se desvaneció vieron al Dranzer dejar de girar, mientras Metal Dragun permanecía rotando orgullosamente victorioso

* * *

Rei fue el primero en hablar después de haber presenciado tan interesante Bay batalla. (Por no decir el primero en despertar del trance y en asimilar la información)

--Muy impresionante… Tyson, tu prima te sustituyó en el encuentro, y venció a Kai, impresionante

--¡Es cierto, parece que ya somos dos chicas en el equipo!

--Ejem… corrección chica loca, seremos tres, contando a la bestia vid de la lap-top

--Eso no importa, ella es impresionante, ¡¡venció a Kai de un solo ataque con su bestia vid!!—Daichí no dejaba de comer las bolas de arroz mientras decía estas palabras.

--Dizzy, crea un archivo para Taíra, quiero chequear su rendimiento, velocidad, fuerza y grado de defensa—Las chicas (Hilary y Dizzy) y el geniecito se limitaron en un extremo de la mesa, quedando los chicos rudos en el otro extremo con la chica estrella del momento.

--Oigan está bien que sea buena, pero no le den tantas alas, es solo mi prima, y no es tan impresionante.

--Si no es tan impresionante Tyson, ¿cómo fue que te suplantó y venció a Kai sin problemas?— continuó Rei

--Si Tyson, yo apoyo a Rei. –se acerca a Taíra— Tienes una prima impresionante, es una muy buena bay-luchadora, es buena con el kendo, y además es muy bonita.

--¿Qué?, Max debes estar bromeando, es solo mi prima, yo no sé en que te respaldas para decir que es bonita

--¿Dices que yo no soy bonita Tyson?—La peliazul Taíra le miró a Tyson con una cara tan demoníaca que Tyson sintió cerca su fin.

--No le creas, solo está celoso de tu habilidad, por cierto, no me he presentado, me llamo Rei, Rei Kon.

--Y yo soy Max, y no me retracto de lo que dije, eres muy bonita—Taíra se sonrojó mucho con ese comentario

--Hehehe…Por favor…. Haces que me sonroje…

--Pero es verdad, no te miento, cualquiera, que no sea Tyson, estará de acuerdo conmigo, ¿no crees Kai?

--¿Hm?—Kai tornó la vista hacia Taíra, observando sus destellantes ojos como un par de rubíes, esa sonrisa encantadora, su cabello semi ondulado, su figura de niña inocente... esa embelezante vista… Fue esa visión lo provocó a revivir el recuerdo de cuando se presentaron

--FLASH BACK--

El encuentro había terminado, y un trofeo le había sido entregado a Taíra como prueba de que ella era la campeona local. LA gente se estaba yendo del lugar algunos preguntándose qué pasó con el verdadero Tyson, otros admirando la habilidad de la chica, y otros comentando que Kai fue derrotado por una completa desconocida.

En el centro del bay-estadio estaba Taíra, recuperando el bay de Kai.

--Me mentiste—se oyó a su espalda

--Si, perdón por hacerme pasar por Tyson, es que quería darle una sorpresa y... siempre me ha gustado eso de hacer una gran entrada…

--No me refiero a eso—Kai caminó unos pasos hasta que estuvo frente a ella—dijiste que en cuanto me vencieras me dirías quien eres, y… ya me derrotaste, todos se fueron y sigo sin saber quién eres.

--¡Ah! Jiji disculpa, a veces soy tan despistada como mi primo, yo soy Taíra Kinomiya, y Tyson es mi primo. Ha sido un placer batallar contigo Kai-chan. — Le entrega el blade—Espero no haber dañado mucho a Dranzer.

--No te preocupes, Taíra Dranzer es muy fuerte

--Ya lo comprobé—decía con una enorme sonrisa—Oye... creo que deberíamos irnos, le debo una explicación al abuelo y si llegamos tarde me irá peor, además debo sacar a Tyson del armario. Jaja

Caminaban a casa, cuando de la nada Taíra se detuvo—Ah! Se me olvidaba, te molesta si te digo Kai-chan?—Kai vio esa sonrisa, tan inocente, tan encantadora… tan indescriptible con palabras.

--No, no me molesta—Taíra ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla de Kai, quien se llevó la mano a ésta como acto reflejo, al tiempo que se sonrojaba

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

--¿Kai? ¿Kai? ¿Estás bien? ¡¡Kai!!, ¡¡reacciona!!Kai!!—el chico ruso no lo notó, pero volviendo a la realidad, su sonrojo quemaba más que el mismísimo giro de fuego de Dranzer

--Ah… sí, estoy bien… ¿q-qué…qué estaban diciendo?

--Que si no creías que Taíra es bonita—El ruso volvió mirarla

--No lo sé, a mi no me interesan esas cosas, así que a mi no me metan. — Kai, parecía molesto

--¿Qué le picó?,

--No lo sé, Ha estado así desde que conoció a mi prima

--Explícate Tyson

--Ahhh… después del encuentro regresaron juntos, y... apenas Taíra me desató y me sacó del armario…--Risita burlona—¡¡Oigan!! ¿Quieren saber si o no?

--ya, Tyson. No es para tanto, aprende de Max, el no se altera como tú. Además de que…--risita burlona otra vez-- no me imagino como pudo atarte y ponerte dentro del armario sin que protestaras

--Eso fue porque lo hizo mientras dormía, ¡¡ya saben que me cuesta levantarme temprano!!

--Muy bien, pero continua, por favor—pedía el rubio del equipo

--Muy bien, cuando llegaron, ya casi había pasado la hora de la cena, y cuando le pregunté a Kai donde habían estado su respuesta fue "A donde no te interesa Tyson", al día siguiente se la pasó viendo el cielo todo el día y eso ha sido desde entonces. A veces mira a Taíra y no para de verla hasta que le preguntas "¿qué estás viendo? Y él responde alguna de sus tantas frases evasivas. Y como ella está aquí, el abuelo ha insistido mucho en eso de continuar con la tradición familiar de kendo, y mientras practicamos ella y yo, Kai se la pasa en la puerta observándonos practicar, mejor dicho, se la pasa observando a Taíra. Y parece que Kai ya no quiere hablar con nadie, mas que con Taíra, y cuando hablan e la pasan hablando de… cómo golpearme, diciendo que soy un idiota… ¡¡el idiota es Kai!! ¡Ya pasó más de un mes desde el torneo local y no ha reparado a Dranzer! No ha usado el Blade para nada, y cuando parece que va a practicar se sienta bajo el árbol del jardín y se pone a mirar los rasguños que le provocó Metal Dragun. Parece que su cuerpo está aquí, pero su mente está en otro planeta.

--Tyson, algo me dice que quien necesita las gafas eres tú y no Kenny

--¿Qué significa eso?

--Lo que Rei quiere decir, es que estas cerrando tus ojos a lo evidente

--En español, si no es mucha molestia

--Que Kai siente algo por Taíra

--…eso… es... imposible… ¡¡no digan incoherencias!!—El grito llamo la atención de todos los presentes—¡¡Es imposible que Taíra le pueda gustar a alguien!! ¡¡Solo mírenla!! Es tan poco femenina, desarreglada y… auch!!— Un fuerte golpe le cerró la boca (no me pregunten pero es muy probable que se haya mordido la lengua) — ¡¡Oye!!

--¿Cómo te atreves…?--Taíra tenía una cara que podría matar a Tyson con solo mirarle a los ojos—¡¡cómo te atreves a insultarme Tyson?!—Ahora Taíra estaba iracunda, zarandeando fuertemente a Tyson, el pobre podía sentir como su cerebro chocaba con las paredes de su cráneo. No sabía que pasaba a su alrededor, solo podía oír a todos hablar a Hilary decir que se merecía el castigo, a Dizzi imprimiendo un acta de defunción y a Taíra decir…

--¡¡Kai suéltame!!—El peliazul estaba ahora en el piso, y podía ver como Kai sujetaba a Taíra de uno de sus brazos y sacarla de la habitación mientras ella forcejeaba para liberarse y volver a aturdir a Tyson

--

--¡¡Te exijo que me sueltes, Kai!!

--No lo haré. --La voz seria y firma de Kai era imposible de reñir --Taíra, no dejes que Tyson te haga enfurecer…

--Pero…--volvió a mirar en dirección hacia la puerta al final del pasillo, donde Tyson y los demás se encontraban, la miraba con rabia mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas amenazando con salir

--Tampoco te pongas a llorar—La voz de Kai de suavizó y luego le sonrió tiernamente—Nunca sabes quién podría… enamorarse de tu sonrisa…--limpió sus lágrimas con una de sus manos y la besó en la frente.

--

--¡¡Auch!! Mi pobre cabeza…--mientras tanto, El campeón mundial de Bayblade llevaba ahora una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza; pues Taíra era más fuerte de lo que parecía--¡¡me las pagará!!


	2. ¿Quién esquién?¡Ah! ¡Menuda batalla!

**¿Quién es quién? ¡Ah! Menuda batalla**

_Estos chicos ya eran lo bastante problemáticos, ahora están peor_

Solo habían pasado un par de días desde que volvieron, y en todo momento se oía a Tyson ya Taíra pelear y, de cuando en cuando, tratar de solucionar las cosas con un poco de kendo, por alguna razón, no habían usado el beyblade.

* * *

Por la mañana…

— ¡Ahhhhhh!, ¡¡TYSON!! ¿ES QUE ACASO NO SABES LEER?! EL ELTRERO DICE OCUPADO

—¡¡ OYE!! ¡¡YO TAMBIEN TENGO QUE USAR EL BAÑO!! ¡¡DEJAME ENTRAR!!

—¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!! ¡¡ADEMÁS, SIEMPRE TE TARDAS MÁS DE DOS HORAS!!

— ¡YA VERAS NIñA BOBA!

—¡¡CIERRA EL PICO USURATONKACHI!!

Esos gritos se escuchaban casi en todo momento, solo parecían estar de acuerdo cuando de molestar a Hiro se trataba. A la hora del desayuno, (después que de ambos no quisieron presentarse para no verse el uno al otro) Hiro les contó que cuando eran pequeños, el par era muy unido, totalmente diferente a como eran ahora.

—¡Ahhh…! Parece que lo único en lo que concuerdan es en hacerme la vida imposible.

* * *

Al medio día… (aún en la mesa del comedor)

—Tyson… se nota que no sabes nada sobre chicas, ni por que sean de tu propia familia

— ¿A ti quién te preguntó HIlary?

—Perdóname, Tyson—sarcasmo estilo Hilary— ¡ES SOLO QUE NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO ENTIENDAS A TU PROPIA PRIMA!

— ¡¿y cómo quieres que la entienda?! Somos muy diferentes.

—Empecemos por eso. ¡No son tan diferentes!. Tú te pareces a ella, ella se parece a ti, como quieres decirlo, pero se parecen, ¡son idénticos!

— ¡NO! ¡No nos parecemos! Ella es terca, necia testaruda y agresiva, y para colmo es una mandona

—No sé a quién me recuerda, --decía el jefe mirando a Tyson con cara de "¿y tú no?".

—YA enserio Tyson, son familia es normal que se parezcan—No notó su presencia, hasta que la protesta de la peliazul azotó el lugar

—¿¿Qué cosa?? ¿Cómo pueden decir eso?, ¡¡no nos parecemos en nada!!

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, solo mírenos bien, miren esta cara y compárenla con esa cara

— ¿Tyson, no crees que exageran?—jefe tenía una enorme gota en la nuca mientras decía esas palabras.

— ¿Exagerar? Es la verdad, no me parezco en nada a este baka

—Ni yo a esta niña boba

—Ya cállate teme

—¡¡Cállate tú BAKA!!—Ambos comenzaron a mirarse de manera retadora, el simple cruce de esas miradas hizo que saltaran chispas

* * *

— ¡wow! Con toda esa electricidad mi batería podría durar años sin ser recargada

—No es momento para bromas Dizzy, tenemos que separarlos antes de que se maten

—No pasa nada Jefe— ¿Kai?, si, era Kai, como siempre con aire de superioridad y muy serio— los he visto pelear desde hace más de un mes, ya casi van a ser dos y nada ha pasado. Créeme, no van a matarse el uno al otro. — Dio media vuelta y salió.

* * *

— ¿Te crees mejor que yo?

—No me creo mejor, en realidad SOY MEJOR que tú, ¡¡primo baka!!

— ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¡Si eres tan buena ¿por qué no lo demuestras en el bEy estadio?!

— ¡¡POR MÍ MÁS QUE ENCANTADA!!

Salieron al patio de entrenamiento con los blades en la mano y apenas tocaron superficie llamaron a sus bestias bit

3, 2, 1, ¡¡LET IT RIP!!

—METAL / DRAGÚN!!

* * *

— ¿Pero qué pasa allá afuera?

—--No preguntes Hiro, tú sabes tan bien como yo que fue eso

— ¡Ah! — Suspiro— ¿Cuándo se supone que dejarán de pelearse?

—Tú sabes tan bien como yo lo sé

* * *

La batalla continuaba y se volvía cada vez más intensa. Los movimientos de ambos eran tan iguales que parcia que era uno solo luchando contra su reflejo.

—¡¡ ¿Que se supone que haces baka/teme?! ¿Cuándo vas a dignarte a atacar? ¡¡METAL / DRAGUN!!

Las bestias se mostraron, Dragún con su brillante piel azul y sus ojos dorados contra Metal Dragun con su reluciente piel plateada y ojos de zafiro. La tensión era tal que el mismo aire del lugar se sentía demasiado pesado como para respirar. Aún así, los primos no dejaban la bey batalla.

—Parece que son más parecidos de lo que se imaginan

—No entiendo Hilary

—Yo tampoco, y eso que soy una laptop avanzada y mi dueño es un genio

—Me refiero a que de no ser por sus bestias Bit, no sabríamos que bayblade es Dragun, y cual es Metal Dragun

La contienda se volvía cada vez más peligrosa con el fuerte viento proveniente de ambos volando todo a su paso, estaba adquiriendo una fuerza devastadora de huracán.

--¡¡Arg!! ¡Tyson! ¡Taíra! ¡¡Deben parar!!

— ¿?—Todos voltearon, a excepción de los primos Kinomiya

— ¿Qué sucede Hiro?

—No, no deben poner a Dragun y Metal Dragun en contra uno del otro

—Pero... ¿por qué…?

—No es tiempo de hacer preguntas Rei, se los explicaré todo después ¡¡solo detengan esta batalla!!

—¡¡SI!!

—AL instante Daichi, Rei y Max tomaron sus beyblades y los dispararon al ataque, en un casi vano intento de interrumpir la batalla, puesto que los blades contendientes emitían tanta energía que parecía una muralla invisible lo que tenían enfrente

— ¡Imposible!

— ¡¡Tyson Taíra, ya déjenlo!!

—Es inútil Hilary, no nos escuchan y los beyblades no pueden acercarse

—Pero… Tyson…--Hilary nunca ha soportado que le pongan límites, y esta no es la excepción, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas que escuchaba por parte de los demás se acercó a Tyson, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en tierra firme. — ¡¡Tyson!! ¡¡Deben parar!! ¡¡TYSON!!—cuando estuvo a espaldas de Tyson, colocó su mano en el hombro de éste quien al instante giró para encontrarse frente a frente con la líder de la clase, que ahora se aferraba a su brazo para no salir volando. — ¡Tyson!, ¡deben parar! ¡Por favor!, --la castaña levantó la mirada y yéndose de espaldas notó lo que nadie pudo ver desde terreno seguro— ¿Ty-Tyson?—Los ojos del campeón mundial, habían perdido el acostumbrado color negro-rojizo, ahora eran de un color dorado muy claro, un color de ojos brillante, casi metálico, los 

ojos de Dragún. Ese momento de confusión la hizo soltar a Tyson y ser arrojada a la lejanía y golpearse la cabeza con uno de los árboles.

Kai volvía a esta parte de la casa, atraído por saber qué producía todo ese ajetreo, cuando vio a Hilary golpearse contra el árbol

— ¡Hilary!, pero ¿qué está pasando?—Al sentir el fuerte viento fijó su rumbo hacia los demás.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—¡¡No lo sabemos, pero debemos hacerlos parar!!

— ¿Qué?—El chico ruso no entendía, pero… no le importó, ellos dijeron que debían detenerlos, entonces eso haría. Tomó a Dranzer (aún dañado, tal como había dicho Tyson) y lo lanzó esperando poder intervenir.

—¡¡Es inútil Kai!! Nosotros ya lo intentamos y nadie logró tan siquiera acercarse!!

—-¡En ese caso, solo los alejaré a ellos! ¡¡DRANZER!! ¡¡GIRO DE FUEGO!!— El beyblade al instante rodeó a los otros dos (aun atacándose mutuamente, pues ninguno notó la presencia del ave fénix) y comenzó a formar una columna de fuego.

—Kai

— ¡Abuelo!, debemos detener esto—Hiro

—Lo sé… ¡Kai!—Al instante el Ruso se tornó al anciano —, lo que debes hacer es atacar a las bestias bit directamente

— ¿Qué?

—Haz lo que te digo, Debes atacar DIRECTAMENTE a Dragún y Metal Dragún, ¿entendido?

—¡¡Hm!!— asintió con la cabeza e instantáneamente dio la orden a la bestia vid de detener la acción anterior. Ahora el objetivo eran ambos dragones. —¡¡DRANZER!!

Lo que pasara con el bey blade era totalmente subjetivo ahora, lo importante eran los dragones combatiendo sobre sus cabezas. Ninguno de los dos dejaba de atacar al otro, ni siquiera cuando Dranzer trató de intervenir, un simple ataque al ave de fuego casi le hizo volver al interior de blade.

—Aghh!!—Kai podía sentir el mismo dolor que su fiel fénix, aún así no se daba por vencido— "Un ataque directo y podría… pero Dranzer no logra acercarse… amenos que…" ¡¡ Eso es!! ¡¡DRANZER!!

El fénix voló a una altura considerable, donde ninguno de los dragones podría verlo venir. Con un par de movimientos de las plumas de su cola logró alcanzar a ambos dragones en el punto preciso, y con ello devolverlos a sus blades. El viento cesó, los beyblades se detuvieron y…

— ¡Funcionó!

— ¿Qué funcionó? ¡¿Qué dices que funcionó jefe?! Quedamos empatados, de nuevo. —El tono molesto de Tyson los tenía confundidos, y aparentemente ninguno se había dado cuenta del desastre a su alrededor.

—Es verdad, no tengo idea, de por qué siempre terminamos igual—Taíra se podía apreciar tanto o más molesta que Tyson— ¡Ah…! ¡Aunque siempre te puedo ganar en otras coas!

— ¿Qué?, ¡ahora verás! Tal vez no he podido vencerte con el beyblade, ¡pero siempre queda el kendo! Ah…

--¡Ja!, sueña con de… derro… tar…me…—Ambos cayeron inconscientes aparentemente sin razón alguna

—Quieren decirme ¿qué demonios está pasando?--Kai

—Eso es lo mismo que queremos saber—El jefe se limitó a mirar a Hiro y al abuelo.

—Antes que nada primero deberíamos llevar a estos dos a sus habitaciones, deben descansar. — Hiro

* * *

Una vez que arreglaron todo y verificaron que Hilary no estuviera herida, siguieron al abuelo al mismo lugar de reunión de siempre, esperando una con taza de té en mano la explicación a eso de que "Dragun y Metal Dragun no deben pelear uno contra otro".

— ¿Se puede saber que estamos esperando, abuelo? — Hilary

— A alguien que nos dará las respuestas para terminar con esto.

Pasados casi cinco minutos (tiempo asfixiante, las ansias y la desesperación casi los vuelve locos) Hiro se levantó y salió a abrir la puerta, sea quien fuere el visitante, Pudieron aoir sus pasos en el trayecto de la entrada hasta la puerta del comedor…y en cuandto se abrió dejó ver a un amigo que no veían hace mucho…

— ¡OZUMA!

— Ozuma, ha pasado mucho tiempo (¬¬ eso ya había dicho yo, Rei)

— Y habría sido menos, he querido visitarlos desde hace meses,.. Pero… — mira al abuelo—no es momento de sentarse a charlar como si nada, creo que saben por qué estoy aquí

—Ozuma… tú sabes algo de ¿Dragun y Metal Dragun?

— En efecto.

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
HOLA… HEHEHE U AQUÍ YAMI HORUS PIDIENDO UNA DISCULPA POR HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR (Y YO QUE PROMETI SUBIRLO PRONTO, LA CULPA LA TINE MI CONEXIÓN DE INTERNET TT-TT) COMO SEA, LES DEBO PREGUNTAR ALGO: 'QUE LES PARECE EL FIC HASTA AHORA? (SE ACEPTA DE TODO, HASTA AMENAZAS DE MUERTE, OO ¡¡OMG!! ¿QUE DIJE?,BUENO,SOLORECUERDEN QUE SI SE DESACEN DE MI NO HABRA QUIEN TERMINE LOS FICS)_

_Y POR CIERTO ¿QUÉ OPINARÍAN DE QUE UNA AUTORA (DIGAMOS YO) HICIERA UN FIC (DIGAMOS DE YU-GI-OH! ) Y QUE ELLA… SE INCLUYERA EN DICHA HISTORIA, CON SU MEJOR AMIGA…?_

_P.D.: ACABO DE ESCRIBIR UN FIC DE NARUTO: "UNA BODA EN KONOHA" Y "HEY NARUTO I DON'T LIKE YOURGIRLFRIEND" DISFRUTENLOS!._


End file.
